daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimoto Masaki
Masaki Yoshimoto is a Minor Character in Aikatsu Horizon Series. He is the top designer of ROBOTIC AXEL. Bio As an owner, Masaki's occupation is to design new coords for Robotic Axel, as well as bring the muse's design to life. He hasn't found the perfect muse for his work. Appearance Masaki's natural hair color is black but after the disbanding of his group. He slightly tinted his hair with red ombre. Naturally, her hair is straight. It's a little bit longer than expected, but it in a small upward point tail. Having the ombre hair tied up, but he has his two sides of his hair slightly shaved off. He always wears glasses due to having poor eyesight. His eye color is striking fire orange. He is 185cm tall. Having his body in a rectangular figure. The nose is lower nose bridge. She has thin lips. pale skin-tone tone. Has droopy shape eyes. His preferred style outfit is Hipster. Personality He is a talented designer whose calm and easygoing with his fellow peers. A very outgoing person and likes to explore the world and his surrounding. Loves nature and animals. More of a leader rather than a follower back when he was in the boy band; he was the leader of the group. He is very silly. Does not like to use violence against others. Likes to think of the future and not the present. Since the beginning when technology came around he had the great fascination of cyborg idols. Quotes * "Each type of brand suites your personality. You and the outfit that you chose become one helping each other shine on stage and even shining in their own way. Any person who is worthy can become an idol and try their best to feel their own codes within oneself. Not everyone can become a true cyborg idol just by faking it. No, no, no; that will not do, but with you, I can see it, so, are you ready to make everyone's CPU blown! Let's work together!" Etymology * 'Masaki '(昌喜) has a different meaning in kanji. Though for this person (昌) means "fine" and (喜) means" joy". * 'Yoshimoto '(義許) has a different meaning. Though for this family (義)" means "righteousness" and (許) means to forgive.　 Trivia * He's over 30 years old. * He is currently engaged. * Lives in Sakae, Nagoya, Japan. Where Robotic Axel's company is located * Was a former member of the 4 member boy band, Beat Boy. Disbanded when he was 27 years old. * His preferred style outfits, besides Robotic Axel. is Hipster clothing. * He is very imaginative with that kind of trait. It's easier for him to design. * Very outgoing likes to go to Akihabara, Japan to find new inspiration. Doesn't like to stay coped in his office unless it's designing. * Traveled all over the world, before becoming an official designer for his brand. * Is an advocated against animal cruelty * He loves creating small robots. Category:Designer Category:Male Category:ROBOTIC AXEL Category:Pop Idols Category:Minor Characters